Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld types and vehicle mount types according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
The terminal has various functions according to development of technologies. For example, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of terminals. Such efforts include software improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
As an emotional function for emphasizing interaction between a mobile terminal function and a user has been developed, a haptic module function for generating a vibration upon inputting a control command through a touch by the user has been developed. However, as the mobile terminal is available in a variety of sizes, it is difficult to output a uniform vibration using just one vibration module disposed in one region of the mobile terminal, and to realize various vibration patterns corresponding to various functions.